


Asylum (A Love Story)

by iDiru



Category: Other - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Gen, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-01
Updated: 2015-01-01
Packaged: 2018-03-04 16:44:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3074594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iDiru/pseuds/iDiru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even in the coldest of places, love can find a way </p><p>(For linking to another website)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Asylum (A Love Story)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Unfinished at the moment

 

       Willow Springs was not an uncommon town. It was full of average people who went to their jobs, thinking nothing of the strangeness that was Briarcliffe. An unsuspecting asylum, nestled between a modern mansion and what was almost like a swamp, extending out into the horizon into territories no one had really dared to venture. It was almost suspicious how unsuspecting it was. How no one ever really questioned the large white building at the edge of town. They knew what it was for; they knew what it was, but never asked why. Though the lights that shone into the night when the sun fell only served to blanket the true darkness lurking in those white, brick walls, in the form of a red-headed viper and her brunette partner in crime. Of course, no one on the outside knew this, so when _he_ came, it was with no knowledge of what he was getting into. 

 

 

       Like the asylum, Castiel Novak wasn't what one would call abnormal. Born to the Novaks in Pontiac, Illinois, he grew up as a normal child should, but always felt he was missing something; like there was a block in his brain. He remembered his childhood, and remembered growing up as a child would, but he felt like there was more _before_. Regardless, it wasn't something that was entirely important. He kept it hidden until a death in the family caused him to seek therapy. He had given little inclination that he thought this way, until something strange happened. Coming home from work one day, he was attacked by a mugger. Knife in hand, he demanded his wallet. Trying to survive, he had every intention to hand it over when he realized he must have left it at work.

 

    A knife plunged towards his neck, and in defense he raised his hands and a blinding light burst forth from his palms. The man screamed and fell to the ground, clutching his eyes and Castiel ran. He'd convinced himself this was all in his head, but decided to speak to his therapist, wondering what this might have meant. He expected to be calmed, or perhaps have his thoughts examined and he'd have an explanation for the things that had happened. But this wasn't what happened... The man looked a little shocked at first, then worried. He left his office briefly and came back, with news he never expected.

"We have some people who can help you..." he told him, not even bothering to sit down. "They'll be here soon. It's better that you just go." 

      As Castiel sat in his office, he explained to him that this was an advanced mental disorder that he couldn't treat, and that he'd have to go away to have it treated. It was very important that he did not resist, and so he didn't. He kept his cool as men in a large white van, dressed in the same color as their vehicle, escorted him from the building and to his home, where he packed a few things under their very watchful eye. They drove for hours, and he wasn't even allowed to be alone when they stopped for bathroom breaks. It was like he was some kind of prisoner, and he felt very violated, but he kept quiet. He didn't want any trouble, and certainly the therapist he'd trusted for years wouldn't betray him... 

 

    They entered the town of Willow Springs and pulled up in front of the looming building, escorting him from the van and commanding he walk, warning that if he tried to run they'd stop him, and so he did.

 

 

 

     Inside there was a waiting area, with walls and floors exuding a warm color and a welcome atmosphere. But a woman was there to meet him almost immediately, as though she knew he was coming.

 

 

       She smiled at him, extended her hand and shook his with a grip far stronger than her frail looking frame seemed to hint at.

"Good afternoon, my name is Abbie, and we're here to make you well."

"Is that short for something?" Castiel asked, finding it a bit of a weird name to have for a doctor, and that people generally weren't called Abbie..

"It's Abaddon..." she said, her smile faltering slightly, "But I find Abbie far more welcoming. I'm going to need you to come back to my office, and we'll get you settled."

 


End file.
